1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of dynamic random access memories (DRAM) and specifically those DRAMs having a plurality of folded cells in an array.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, DRAM arrays have one of two basic architectures. The first uses metal word lines and non-folded bit lines and the second uses metal bit lines with a folded bit line structure. The first architecture has the advantage of increased speed, while the folded bit lines of the second architecture have lower noise. However, in the prior art, there has not been an array which combined both metal word lines with a folded bit line architecture. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a metal word line, folded bit line architecture for a dynamic random access memory.
The prior art is discussed in more detail in conjunction with FIG. 1.